


¿Qué es la lluvia?

by M_N_Penz



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rain, farmer - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Un día de lluvia cobra un significado diferente para cada vida.





	¿Qué es la lluvia?

Qué es la lluvia? Para Pete y Sara es una bendición que cae del cielo, acariciando la tierra de sus antepasados.

¿Qué es la lluvia? Para Jack y Claire es la fuerza motora de sus cosechas, un pilar del sustento diario.

¿Qué es la lluvia? Para Phillip y Lillian es un lazo de unión entre dos corazones diferentes, un momento para olvidar las rivalidades.

¿Qué es la lluvia? Para Gretel y Hansel es fiesta, el recuerdo de los vientos de cambio.

«La lluvia es vida», piensa la Diosa de la Cosecha, mientras disfruta las frescas gotas que caen del cielo. Sephia danza sobre la charca, extendiendo las manos hacia el don que el cielo da sobre todos, sin importar época ni lugar.

Porque a través de los años, a través de distintos universos, la lluvia no deja de llegar al corazón de quienes cuidan y cultivan la tierra otorgada por la naturaleza. Se conjuga con la persistencia de Pete y Sara, con la fuerza de Jack y Claire, la unión de Phillip y Lillian, la alegría de Gretel y Hansel; con el espíritu de todos aquellos que se han dedicado a sembrar esperanza, dando como resultado grandes cosechas de bendiciones.

Un día de lluvia significa todo para ellos.


End file.
